bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Warrior Bayley
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830657 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8474 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 55 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Practitioner of the lost "Nyan-Jutsu" style of martial arts and a wild child at heart, Bayley's free-spirited nature set her apart from the rest of the Battle Maidens. Her long search for answers to her hazy past had her joining the Maidens on their quest to defeat the cruel gods of Grand Gaia. After being dealt a crippling blow by their divine adversaries, they parted ways in search of greater power. Bayley underwent a grueling training regime in the mountains, believing that this was the only way to unlock her true potential. However, the more time she spent in isolation, the more she came to understand that it was the camaraderie between her sisters-in-arms and herself that was far greater than raw strength. Fennia's visions led to the discovery of an artifact that bestowed upon each of them a golden emblem—a symbol of their sisterhood. The colorless jewel set in its center reflected their souls, and Bayley's—an exquisite jade—exhibited the vibrant emerald hues of the jungles she was born in. Locked and loaded with renewed vigor, the Battle Maidens marched forth to face the gods once more. Despite its status as a legendary rifle, Bayley preferred to wield Liebe as a melee weapon in close quarters combat. Her training paid off—Liebe became an extension of her body, and she was able to ride the winds with every slash and strike. |summon = Nya! Here and prepared for whatever may come! |fusion = This isn't just for me, nya! I'm getting stronger so I can fight alongside everyone! |evolution = |hp_base = 5921 |atk_base = 2380 |def_base = 2223 |rec_base = 1938 |hp_lord = 8459 |atk_lord = 3400 |def_lord = 3175 |rec_lord = 2768 |hp_anima = 9351 |rec_anima = 2530 |atk_breaker = 3638 |def_breaker = 2937 |def_guardian = 3413 |rec_guardian = 2649 |def_oracle = 3056 |rec_oracle = 3125 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Dauntless Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def and 80% boost to max HP of Earth types, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & damage taken may reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn |lsnote = Fills 5-9 BC when hit & 30% chance to reflect 50% fill rate reduction |bb = Cat-astrophic Strike |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), considerable max HP reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only), probable random status ailment infliction & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 6% chance to negate Angel Idol effects per foe (30% max), 15% HP reduction, 70% chance to inflict ailments & fills 5-8 BC when hit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Feral Seal: Cat Punch!! |sbbdescription = 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk and 60% crit rate to self during stealth, 160% Spark & fills 5-8 BC when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Battle Art: Claws of Death |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 450% Spark, 80% Atk/Def reduction, fills 50 BC when hit & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Emblem of Courage |esitem = |esdescription = Probable 50% damage counter for all allies & 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns |esnote = 70% chance to reflect damage |evofrom = |evointo = 830658 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Earth Bulb |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = *Bayley's second attack on SBB hits a single target, not all foes. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Bayley5 }}